Video Game Adventure!
by DasSchnabeltier
Summary: When Finn, Jake, and Marceline set out to give Beemo the adventure of a lifetime, they all may get a tad bit more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Adventure Time Fandom, this is DasSchnabeltier of the Phineas and Ferb Fandom letting you know I am making landfall here! I absolutely adore the show, and all the characters; so, I am setting out on a new ADVENTURE! As for my peeps back on P&F, do not concern yourself, I can run both Fandoms. So here we start with **_**Video Game Adventure!**_

_Adventure Time, come on grab your friends,_

_We're going to very, distant lands,_

_With Jake the Dog,_

_And Finn the Human,_

_The fun just never ends!_

_It's Adventure Time!_

"Hiya!" Finn shouted, leaping down from the tree, his sword gleaming in the early morning sunshine. Jake followed seconds later, smashing through a window and barrel-rolling across the grass near the tree. The two sat up quickly and turned to look at each other, before quickly breaking down into fits of laughter.

"Hey man, you were right, fixing up our beds with spring-loaded alarm clocks was genius!" Jake said, standing up looking around. Another scream was heard, and Beemo came hurtling out of the chimney with a very disgruntled expression.

"Finn and Jake, I thought that I had told you I did not want you to fix my bed as well as yours," he snapped grumpily, rubbing his eyes from sleepiness.

"Whoops, sorry Beemo, see you in a little while then, buddy," Finn said, also standing. The little video-game system walked back into the house grumbling to him and slammed the door with a loud _crack!_

"Man, what do you think is up with Beemo today, he seems agimateted?" Jake said, looking concerned.

"I don't know, maybe he needs to eat some spaghetti?" Finn suggested playfully.

"Nah man, that only works with me, we should see what's up and if we can do anything about it!" Jake said, extending his arm to open the door, and then recoiling it sharply to whiplash him into the house.

"Hey, wait up!" Finn shouted, running after him and re-sheathing his sword. They found Beemo sitting on the chest of drawers in their room playing _Pong_ against himself. For a while he did not notice the two, but soon the game faded to show the expressionless face of Beemo.

"Hello Finn and Jake, why are you here?" he asked in a blank, matter of fact voice.

"We just want to see what the hap's is with you buddy, you seemed rather frazzled out there," Finn said, leaping onto the drawer next to Beemo.

"Yeah man, you have us worried," Jake piped in, nodding in consent.

"Well, Finn and Jake, you are always off on crazy and wild adventures, something I rarely get to enjoy yet you hold over me, although unaware of how it affects me. It would be nice if I could go on an adventure with you just another time," Beemo responded briefly. Finn and Jake exchanged a worried look for a second, pondering Beemo's idea.

"Hey," Finn said, sending a quick wink over to Jake, inviting him to play along, "I know the perfect adventure for you to begin with."

"You do?" Beemo asked, brightening up.

"Yeah!" Jake said, "You see brother, we heard about a… a…"

"A large chest off gold hidden in the Evil Forest out by where Tree Trunks lives! It's guarded by a…" Finn now paused, searching for an easy yet plausibly scary villain they could get for Beemo.

"Horrible Vampire!" Jake said, shining a flashlight beneath his face for dramatic effect. Beemo gasped in shock, and Finn's face alighted with a devilish smile as he knew where Jake was going.

"Oh my, that sounds very dangerous, are you sure that I can go on an adventure like that?" Beemo asked, shivering slightly form Jake's horror movie-like appearance.

"Oh yeah Beemo, remember how you helped us defeat Sleepy Sam and those other peeps from Guardians of Sunshine, you'll have no problem defeating a vampire. You don't even have blood dude!" Finn said in a reassuring manner. "Just meet us at Tree Trunk's for some pre-adventure apple pie, and we'll give you everything you need to get going! No worries!"

"Oh joy!" Beemo exclaimed, and he leaped excitedly from the drawers to go and prepare for the adventure Finn and Jake were preparing. Finn smiled warmly, and then turned to Jake, who was busy dialing a number into his phone.

"You calling who I think you're calling?" Finn said, eyeing the Caller-ID. Jake nodded and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" The pair said in unison.

"Speak…" came the sinisterly soft reply.

"We did before you asked us, Marceline babe," Jake said, laughing slightly out of nerves. Vampires still gave him a decent bit of fright, especially because Marceline never ceased to play jokes on him.

"My, my, my… Is that my good friend Jake on the line? You're just asking for trouble now aren't you?" Marceline said, and then cackled evilly. Jake gave a little yelp and then handed the phone over to Finn.

"Hey Marceline, we need a favor that doesn't involve scaring the filling out of Jake's doughnut this time," Finn said, laughing at his scared magical dog. "We're trying to give Beemo an adventure, and we need a villain for him to battle."

"That cute little video game's going on an adventure? That sounds wonderfully droll Finn the Human. Now what shall I be expecting in return?"

"Hey Marceline, we're trying to do a nice thing for Beemo here!" Jake shouted from his position in the corner.

"Oh yeah, 'Heroes'," Marceline hissed sinisterly which caused Jake to moan out in fear and rush back into the corner, "Is he in the corner again?" she asked with an amused tone.

"You know it Marceline!" Finn said. The two continued to laugh for a little bit, and the Finn continued, "So what do you say, you can stop by afterwards at Tree Trunk's for some red apples, we can all have a good time about it afterwards."

"Hm… alright then Finn, you're on! So what does this little adventure contain anyway?"

"Ah we're just gonna hide a chest of gold somewhere in the Evil Forest you have to guard, just ruffle old Beemo's feathers and give him a scare or two. Should be no problem for ya!" Finn said proudly.

"Another chance to scare one of your little friends, some fresh meat! Delightful…" Marceline replied, "Just leave the gold out by your house and I'll pick it up along the way. Oh, and give me to Jake for a second would you?"

"Haha, sure thing Marceline," Finn slipped the phone under the bed where Jake was now hiding. There was silence for a moment, and then Jake came rushing out of the bed screaming like a banshee.

"Always amusing," Marceline replied, cackling wildly with a sadistic glee, "See you all tonight heroes!" With that she hung up. Finn laughed a little bit, and then began to gather up Jake and set off to Tree Trunk's to ask her to make some pies for the adventure!

**So there we have it, my first toehold in a new Fandom. Please read, review, tell me how to improve, and perhaps a few flamer's would do me some good. P&F fans, I will be updating my other stories soon, I got really ill the past week and couldn't think clear enough to write, Adventure Time binging got me into this strain of thinking, but don't worry. I'll be Bach. Don't you love classical music? DasSchnabeltier is out, PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, hooray!**

* * *

><p>"Of course I can prepare all your little friends some pie, Finn! Who are we expecting?" Tree Trunks said, reaching her trunk upwards to pick some fresh apples with a light-hearted excitement. Her petite, southern-styled house lay conveniently close to the entrance to the Evil Forest, and Tree Trunks was often known to make pies for all the adventurers who risked life and limb for the Forest's rumored treasure. Finn and Jake stood by Tree Trunks, helping her to pick apples from one of the few trees that stood around the house. Daylight was fading rapidly, the sun already gone over the horizon.<p>

"Oh, Beemo and Marceline, it's all good," Finn said, climbing up into the tree to get at better apples. Tree Trunks froze for a second.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen?" she asked, looking slightly nervous. "Oh my… oh my…"

"Oh jeez man, what's up with Tree Trunks?" Jake asked, "You alright, baby?"

"Well yes, it's just Marceline keeps stealing the color from my apples and they taste just awful in pies, I can't say I like her all that much," Tree Trunks said, "and vampires are just awful creatures." She gave a frightened little shudder, and Jake embraced her in a tight comfort-hug.

"We're not all _that_ bad." Marceline said, rushing out from the shadows of the tree they were picking apples from. Finn gave a cracked-voice sort of scream and fell down a few branches before landing on Jake who rushed in as a trampoline. Marceline laughed and floated down to Finn's dropped basket of apples, piercing one with her fangs and leaving it a dull gray. "You weenies are fun to mess with, but you're alright," she concluded.

"Not funny Marceline," Jake said. She whipped down to his level and contorted her face to resemble that of a werewolf, which caused Jake to quickly drop Finn and bolt behind the tree. The tree commenced to shake violently, and several apples and a decent amount of leaves fell off of it.

"You're a total wimp dude," Finn commented, joining Marceline in laughing at the magical dog.

"Oh my, you did give us all a bit of a shock dearie," Tree Trunks piped in, stepping up next to Finn and Marceline. The vampire lady gave another contented laugh and floated down until she was sitting next to the little elephant, and placed her arm around Tree Trunks.

"Yeah, I know, sometimes though it's too easy Tree Trunks," she hissed, and laughed as the elephant shivered, "So, where is the little video game dude?"

"He's coming along soon, you gotta get going, Marceline, do you have the gold?" Finn asked, pushing the Vampire Queen towards the ominous woods with a frantic air.

"Yeah, stop pushing, I can fly there. The gold's right at the end of the main path, the forest is dark enough that the sun can't hurt me if the little guy takes too long," Marceline said, floating up and pointing towards the forest.

"Fantabulous job Marceline, I think this will really help out Beemo," Finn exclaimed with joy, jumping as high as he could go to high-five the vampire.

"So, we all good then people?" Jake inquired, "I think I hear Beemo coming anyway! Quick, Marceline, babe, into the woods. Finn, Tree Trunks, and I will get the pre-adventure pie all set for our buddy. Go, go, go!" Marceline nodded and bolted into the darkness of the Evil Forest, cackling madly. "She is one messed up woman dude," Jake noted.

"Nah, she likes to play games is all," Finn replied, "and speaking of games, Beemo! There you are buddy!" The little living video game consul was walking up the path, carrying with him a miniature sword and shield, and a smaller helmet.

"Hello Finn, Jake and Tree Trunks, I am here and prepared to go on my adventure," Beemo declared, raising his sword into the air triumphantly. The true dramatic effect he wished to achieve was lost on the fact the sword was barely raised higher than Finn's stomach. However, his two companions made sure to play it up for their friend.

"Wow Beemo, you look totally tck-tck," Finn said, clicking his tongue in reference to the grade of Beemo's armor. "You look ready to face anything the Evil Forest has ready to hold."

"He's right dude, legend days the treasure within is guarded by a sinister vampire, who can sneak up upon you and strike before you even know what happens. Scares the filling out of my doughnut just thinking about it," Jake said, eyes growing wide for dramatic effect.

"I can face any threat the forest has to hold," Beemo said, and began to run towards the forest. Jake stretched his arm out and halted the little video-game system, shaking his head.

"Beemo, you're forgetting the most important part of adventuring," he said, drawing his buddy in close.

"What is that Jake?" Beemo asked.

"ADVENTURE PIE!" Finn and Jake shouted in unison, lifting up three slices of Tree Trunk's pie with a triumphant gesture. Beemo paused for a second, and then reached for a slice of pie. The three of them sat around in silence for a bit, eating Tree Trunk's pie with a large amount of gusto as Tree Trunks herself made more for after the adventure.

"Well, that took care of the pie easily enough," Finn said, leaning against the apple tree with a satisfied air, "You ready to go adventuring now Beemo?"

"You bet," Beemo clicked a button on the top of himself, and played a recording of Finn and Jake shouting, "ADVENTURE TIME!" before unsheathing his sword, and turning to enter the woods.

"Okay Beemo, just follow the path and you should find the treasure in no time," Jake instructed, "You got that little dude?"

"Of course, thank you for telling me," Beemo said, and he bolted into the woods.

"Oh, and watch out for the spooky vampire," Finn said, wavering his voice ominously as he shouted after his friend. They stood watching Beemo until he turned a corner on the path and vanished from view, "He's gonna do alright, Jake."

"Yeah, they grow up so fast," Jake noted, nodding in approval.

"Don't go all corny on me bro," Finn said, punching Jake in the arm. The two laughed playfully, and then left to go inside for some more pie.

Meanwhile, a pair of haunting, shimmering eyes was following Beemo as he wandered along the path, intent on striking when the moment was absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it; I finally got around to adding another chapter. Sorry it took so long, I have a myriad of projects at the moment. Hope to be more frequent with this story. Danke!<strong>


End file.
